Ein seltsamer Fund geht kaputt
by OneLie
Summary: Eine seltsame Kiste sagt entweder die Zukunft voraus oder schreibt sie, SG1 ist und bleibt ratlos... Fortsetzung von Ein seltsamer Fund’ ;- Aber es ergibt auch nicht unbedingt mehr Sinn wenn wesen den ersten Teil gelesen hat... naja doch, minimal...


**.:Ein seltsamer Fund... geht kaputt:.**  
(Fortsetzung von ‚Ein seltsamer Fund' ;-) Aber es ergibt auch nicht unbedingt mehr Sinn wenn wesen den ersten Teil gelesen hat... naja doch, minimal...)

**Autor:** Lie (The One!)  
**Rating:** G (Hu)  
**Inhalt:** Ein seltsamer Fund... war einmal... vielleicht geht es auch nur um Kaffee (?)  
**Anmerkung:** Ich geb es ja selbst zu ‚Nichts Bedeutsames'! Aber ich habe 4 Monate daran geschrieben kk, nein bitte kein Mitleid, alles vor dem Strich hab ich an einem Apriltag geschrieben und der Rest Flog mir dann im Juli zu ;-) Ich glaube es waren etwa drei Tage an denen ich dieses Word öffnete...  
Ach ja, die vorherstehende FF ließ die Vier recht hoffnungslos auf einem anderem Planeten sitzen... erwartet euch da keine klärenden Worte... Ich hab mir die Mühe mit dem heimwählen und Anträge für Mitbringung eines außerirdischen Artefakts und was da sonst noch zwischen A und B gehört erspart und Daniel einfach wieder in sein Arbeitszimmer verfrachten und darauf angesetzt hinter die Bedeutung des Objekts zu kommen...  
**Disclaimer:** Ja ich gestehe ich genieße jenes Machtgefühl ein wenig so zu tun als gehöre mir SG1, tuts aber nich und deswegen gebe ich sie auch alle vier relativ unbeschadet zurück, einwenig Kaffeegetränkt aber ansonsten...

„Es war einmal..."

„Ich fürchte jetzt hab ich es kaputtgemacht!", Colonel Jack O'Neill zog seine Hände langsam von dem Gerät zurück und ließ Sie in den Hosentaschen verschwinden...  
Die viereckige, fernseherähnliche Kiste hatte sich mit einem „Es war einmal" verabschiedet bevor der Bildschirm schwarz geworden war. Eben noch hatte sie in plauderhaftem Stil und weissagerischem Timing beschrieben was um sie herum so passierte und dann...

Daniel sog lautstark Luft durch seine Nase ein während er den Kopf von seinem Buch hob. Der Wissenschaftler suchte schon die halbe Nacht in seinen Büchern nach Antworten... langsam war er fast soweit gewesen dem Colonel neben ihm Recht zugeben in Sachen „Die Wissenschaft hat sich viel zu sehr auf ‚alte Steine' konzentriert und fernsehähnliche Objekte in früheren Kulturen dabei wahrscheinlich einfach übersehen"...

„Was hast du getan? Jack?"

Major Samantha Carter bremste und blieb im Türrahmen stehen, was den Jaffa hinter ihr trotz seinen kriegerischen Reaktionsfähigkeiten dazu brachte gegen sie zu stoßen und während der Inhalt von zwei Bechern inzwischen lauwarmen Kaffees in Sams Händen überschwappte und sich über den Boden ergoss, bekam ihr Rücken den Inhalt der zwei noch etwas heißeren Becher Kaffee die Teal'c getragen hatte ab.  
Sam Carter gab einen zischenden Laut von sich und verzog das Gesicht.

„Es war einmal... vier Becher Kaffe.", kommentierte Jack  
„Wäre nicht „waren" die korrekte Formulierung?", warf Teal'c ungewohnt plaudernd ein.

„Sir... worum ging es denn nun gerade?" Sam fuhr sich, unter leichter Verrenkung ihres linken Armes, über den Rücken ihres T-shirts und schloss entnervt die Augen.

„Ich denke...nun... ich habe... einen Knopf gedrückt... glaube ich."  
Daniel schnaubte.

Sam sah hinundhergerissen zu Daniels Arbeitstisch und dann zur Tür, „Ich denke... ich muss erstmal den Kaffee loswerden..."

„Würden Sie mir auf dem Rückweg nochmal einen Becher mitbringen?"

„Ist das ein Befehl Sir?"

--o-O-o--

„Es hat keine Knöpfe!", rief Daniel während seine Hände emotional ausdrucksstark durch die Luft ruderten. Ihm gegenüber hob Teal'c eine Augenbraue und Jack setzte seinen entwaffnendsten Hundeblick und ein Schulternzucken ein.  
Sam folgerte dass sie nichts großes verpasst hatte und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. Mit einem Lächeln reichte sie dem Colonel den einzelnen Becher den sie diesmal mitgebracht hatte, sie war sich nicht sicher gewesen wem sie den Kaffee mitbrachte aber sowenig sein Blick bei Daniel erreichte so sehr schien er bei ihr zu wirken.

„Was stimmt den nun nicht mit dem Gerät?", fragte sie und setzte sich auf den Hocker neben Teal'c der ihr mit einem Blick zu verstehen gab dass sie mit dieser Frage nichts Verpasstes aufholte sondern zu einem Punkt kam der in dieser Diskussion noch nicht erreicht gewesen war.

„Nun es zeigt nichts mehr an auf seinem magischen Bildschirm..."  
„Aber. es. hat. keine Knöpfe!"  
„Daniel! Ich habe es angefasst und darauf schien es zu reagieren... indem der Bildschirm plötzlich leer blieb..."  
„Angefasst wie in ..."  
„Runter geworfen?", ergänzte Teal'c den nach Worten ringenden Archäologen. Sowohl Jack als auch Daniel drehten sich verdattert nach ihm um, nur Sam neben ihm reagierte mit einem Grinsen und einem unterdrückten Lachen.

Daniel war der erste von den beiden der sein Sprechvermögen wiederfand, „Danke.", sagte er an Teal'c gewandt und drehte sich dann blitzschnell wieder Jack zu. Sam überdachte ihre, wie sie glaubte bedeutsame, Entscheidung den Kaffee Jack O'Neill zu überlassen, vielleicht hätte der überarbeitete Daniel Jackson ihn mehr verdient.  
„Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen dass du die Finger von allem lassen sollst was sich in meinem Büro befindet?!"  
„Daniel!", sagte Jack und stand auf um ihm in die Augen zu sehen da Daniel von Anfang an auf und ab gelaufen war. Er stellte den Becher Kaffee auf die mit Büchern überladenen Arbeitsfläche Daniels, „Ich. bin. der Colonel." erklärte er langsam und zeigte auf seine blaue Uniform die ihn leider nicht darin unterstütze seinem Standpunkt Geltung zu verleihen, aber er schien genügend Eindruck auf sein Gegenüber gemacht zu haben. „Und außerdem habe ich es nicht runtergeworfen!", fügte er in einem unvergleichlichen Tonfall hinzu der einem Zungerausstrecken nahe kam und zugleich auf seine kindliche Art und Weise beschwichtigend wirkte.  
Teal'c griff sich den in Vergessenheit geratenen Kaffee und nahm einen Schluck ohne dabei den Blick von den zwei Streitenden zu nehmen, außerdem ermöglichten ihm seine geschulten Sinne gleichzeitig den verärgerten Blick seiner Kollegin neben sich und dessen Grund wahrzunehmen (Bedauern darüber das sie jene heiße Flüssigkeit die die Tauri so vergötterten weggegeben hatte), weswegen er ihr still den Becher weiterreichte während sie dasaßen wie in einem spannenden Kinofilm.

„Es... es konnte die Zukunft voraussagen!", erklärte Daniel vorwurfsvoll und niedergeschlagen um seinen Ausbruch zu rechtfertigen.

„Es konnte die Zukunft lenken!", korrigierte Jack, „Und das ist nichts Gutes... ich meine... ich rauche nicht!"

„Es sagte es wäre die Autorin.", mischte sich Sam vorsichtig wieder ein, „Wenn es/sie das war... dann könnte nicht jemand erschriebenes es kaputt machen."

„Außerdem... würden wir dann nicht aufhören zu existieren??", Daniel wendete seinen Blick nach Antworten suchend an die Decke, nur um dann die Augen zu schließen und sich die Stirn zu reiben.

„Hä?", brachte Jack sich ein.

„Vielleicht hat sie nur beschlossen sich uns nicht mehr mitzuteilen und das von ihr erschaffene Gerät zu zerstören.", Teal'c stand ebenfalls auf und wanderte auf das Artefakt zu.

„Oder sie hat eine Schreibblockade und wir hören zwar nicht auf zu existieren aber sind dazu verdammt nichts Bedeutsames zu tun bis ihr wieder etwas einfällt..."

„Daniel!", Jacks Tonfall nahm wieder etwas Warnendes an, „Sie brauchen Kaffee!", analysierte er die Situation die ihm zunehmend überforderte, aus den Augenwinkeln erfasste er gerade noch wie sein auf Wanderschaft gegangener Kaffeebecher hinter dem Rücken des sich nun auch erhebenden Majors verschwand, „Wir brauchen alle Kaffee.", beschloss er und drei Personen wandten sich zum gehen.

„Was nun wirklich nichts ‚Bedeutsames' ist und meine Theorie nicht widerlegt.", murmelte ein schockiert dreinsehender Daniel.

Teal'c blieb stehen, „Ist heute nicht, der erste April?"  
„Äh... ja... ein Tag der auf der Erde... willst du damit etwas sagen?"

„Oh, Nein! Es ist das erste Mal das Teal'c etwas sagt das nicht... bedeutsam ist!", feixte Jack schon außerhalb des Büros des Archäologen.

Ende?

.

.

„Oder ‚die Autorin' versucht verzweifelt ihre Schreibblockade mit sinnlosen Andeutungen auf einen höherstehenden ‚Plot' zu überbrücken", schlug Sam stirnrunzelnd fest.

.

.

„ODER, das Ding sagte nur die Zukunft voraus, ich habe es runtergeworfen und ihr braucht Kaffee!", Jack wurde langsam wütend, außerdem wuchs sein Verlangen nach Kaffee sosehr wie zuvor das auf Zigaretten.

.

.

„Du hast es also doch runtergeworfen!"

.

.

„Major Carter hat für ihre Labortür ein entsprechenedes Schild entworfen, vielleicht kann sie dir auch eines anfertigen"

„Ein Schild?"

„Keine Knöpfe drücken, nichts ‚anfassen' !"

.

.

Ende!


End file.
